


Men at Work

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes Dean up. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men at Work

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop.

Dean woke up to the sound of moaning and Cas in his arms, slick-wet, rocking back against him. He leaned up to see his mate still sound asleep and calling out to him. Running a hand down Cas' side, Dean listened as Cas' breathing turned shallow and felt his hips thrust forward. Dean slid his hand forward, across Cas' thigh and was rewarded with a low pleading rumble of his name. 

Cas was dreaming of him.

“What is it you want, baby?” Dean whispered in Cas' ear. Cas rocked back against him, and Dean felt himself start to harden. 

“Deeeeeaaaaann...,” Cas moaned. He rocked back again, sighing at the contact with Dean. Dean's hand reached around to slide his fingertips up the length of Cas' already hard and leaking cock. Cas gasped at the contact, his eyes flying open in the light of early morning.

“I'm here, Cas,” Dean crooned against Cas' skin, his lips brushing across the hot, soft stretch of his neck, “tell me what you want.” 

“Dean!” Cas was suddenly fully awake.

“Mmhmm,” Dean's lips kept up their attentions to Cas' neck. “You woke me up, baby. You were calling my name,” Dean rocked forward, “rocking into me,” he nipped at Cas' earlobe, “and you're already hard as a rock and wet for me.” 

“I'm sorry,” Cas panted, “I didn't mean to wake you up.” His brow furrowed, but he couldn't keep his hips from rocking back and forth between Dean's hips and hand. 

“I'm not,” Dean chuckled. “I can't think of a better way to wake up.” He kissed down Cas' neck as his hand stroked up his length. “You never answered my question, though. What is it you want?” 

“I...I...” Cas' breathy pants hung heavy in the air.

“What were you dreaming about, Cas?” 

Cas fell still, his eyes going wide, and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Caaaas...?” Dean smiled against the Omega. 

“I-...I was dreaming about...” Cas swallowed hard. “Y-your lips on me.” 

“Mmmm,” Dean rolled Cas forward onto his stomach, “I like this dream.” Cas pressed back against Dean's hand. 

“Not-...” he swallowed again, his voice dropping to barely more than a whisper, “not like that.” Dean watched the flush creep up Cas' body. He smiled greedily at the pretty color in his Omega's cheeks. With a hungry growl, Dean flipped Cas onto his back and climbed up over him. 

“I like this dream, too, Cas,” Dean said firmly, forcing Cas' gaze. He pressed his lips to the hollow at the base of Cas' throat. 

Cas' breath hitched as Dean's lips followed the trail of his hands down the front of his body. He ran his hands through the sandy locks of Dean's sleep messed hair, careful not to hurt Dean with his cast. When he felt those perfect lips press to the tip of his leaking cock, Cas stopped breathing all together. 

Dean licked up the underside, pressing against the thick vein pulsing full and hot. When he reached the tip and flicked his tongue across the slit, Cas was still frozen. Dean smirked.

“Cas,” Dean chuckled, “this ain't gonna be much fun for you if you pass out on me. Breathe, baby.” Cas took a ragged, wheezing breath. Dean chuckled again. “That's it. Keep doing that, baby.” Dean slid down, slipping his arms underneath Cas' legs and pressed them up. He worked his tongue down to lap at Cas' hole, licking up the delicious slick and waiting for Cas to get his breathing back to normal. 

Once he was sure Cas wouldn't pass out, Dean slid his tongue up to lave at Cas' balls. He smiled at the gasp Cas let loose at the contact. This was new to him. To both of them. Dean was certain no one had ever done this for Cas before. And Dean had never done this to a man before, either. But Dean knew what he liked, and he would do his damnedest to make it good for Cas. 

Working his way up, Dean flicked his tongue over the slit of Cas' cock. It was the first time he'd had a chance to get a good look at Cas. He was gorgeous. He was longer than Dean, though not quite as thick. The head was a tender, hot red, cut and thicker than the shaft. Dean wrapped his hand around the length and guided it to his mouth. He parted his lips slightly, and let them slide tightly down over the head. 

Cas cried out at the sensation, and Dean felt a rush of pride that he could drag that noise from his mate. 

Hollowing his cheeks, Dean began to suck in earnest as he slid up and down the length. Cas' grip in Dean's hair tightened, and he arched up into the wet heat of Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed down as much as his inexperienced mouth could take, stroking the rest of Cas' long shaft with one hand. 

Dean slid his other hand down, stroking the back of one finger up and down over the tender skin of Cas' scrotum in time with his strokes. He worked lower with each stroke until his finger trailed lightly over Cas' wet, swollen hole. He teased at Cas' entrance with one finger while he stroked and sucked at Cas' throbbing cock. 

When the pulse of slick spilled across Dean's hand, he moaned around Cas' length, pressing one finger inside him and massaging his tongue up his shaft. 

Cas gasped, nearly shooting off the bed at the overwhelming feeling of Dean everywhere. His body shook and he was hyperventilating. Dean moaned again, thrilled with the reaction, and slid a second finger inside his mate. 

Dean sought out Cas' prostate as he sucked and swallowed, stroked and flicked. It didn't take him long to find it, and Cas was a writhing mess as soon as he did. The slick pulsed from him in rhythm with the precum that Dean savored with relish. Pressing deep from both sides, Dean hummed around Cas again, sending vibrations through his whole body. 

“Dean! Dean! Dean!” Cas panted. The Alpha knew he was close. He felt Cas harden even more against his tongue, and he swallowed around the head.

Cas' hands shot out to his sides, clutching at the sheets as his back bowed up off the bed. With a cry of Dean's name that tore from him, Cas came hard into his Alpha's mouth. Dean swallowed it down, stroking and sucking Cas through his orgasm. He pumped his fingers in and out of Cas, coating his hand in the Omega's sweet slick. 

When Cas' body relaxed, Dean pulled off and out of him, crawling up to claim Cas' lips in a heated kiss. 

“Oh, god, Dean,” Cas groaned, “that was amazing!” Dean stretched himself out along Cas' body. Cas rocked up against him, his cock making every effort to start over. 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Dean said against Cas' neck. 

“I did,” Cas nodded, “very much. But...I need more, now.” Cas rocked up against Dean again. 

“How do you want me?” Dean asked between kisses. Cas put a hand to his chest and pressed up. Dean got the hint, and, with a final searing kiss to Cas' sweet, pink lips, he sat back, giving Cas room to move. Cas turned himself around, brought his knees up underneath himself, dropped down to his elbows and presented his ass to Dean. “Shit, Cas!” Dean moaned, running his hands over Cas' cheeks. “You sure?” Cas nodded.

“I want to feel you ride me. I don't want you to hold back.” Cas looked up over his shoulder at Dean, a sparkle in his eye. “And I want you to watch it.” 

“Fuck, Cas!” How could he say no to that? Dean swiped his thumb over Cas' hole. Cas moaned as a pulse of slick slipped from him. Dean took his own aching and neglected cock in hand and slid it up and down the cleft of Cas' ass, coating himself in slick.

Dean slid two fingers inside Cas again, stretching and scissoring him open once more. It didn't take nearly as long to prep Cas as it had the first few times, but Dean was still adamant that they go slowly. When he slid the third finger in, Cas began to rock back, seeking more. Dean pulled his fingers out and stroked them over his cock, coating it more. 

He lined himself up with Cas' hole and watched as he slowly disappeared inside his mate. Cas moaned in relief at the intrusion, and Dean had to close his eyes and stop his movements to keep from cumming too soon. 

With all the excitement of getting Cas off, Dean was already starting to swell. Watching himself fuck into his mate would send him over the edge quickly. He tipped his head up as he began to move in and out. Cas' moans and the almost overbearing pressure of his tight, swollen hole were almost too much for Dean to handle; he couldn't add the sight of Cas taking him into the mix yet. 

Once Dean set a steady rhythm, he was able to open his eyes. Looking down, Dean watched as his thick, hard cock was swallowed up by Cas' sweet, wet heat. 

“Oh, god, Cas!” Dean moaned, “you're so greedy for me! Just look at you taking my cock. Fuck, it looks so good sliding inside you! God, I wish you could see how fucking gorgeous you are, so tight and eager for me!” Dean gripped at Cas' hips, holding on for dear life.

“Harder, Dean!” Cas cried. “I want it harder!” Dean's knot was swelling quickly as he thrust more firmly into Cas. “Yes! Just like that! Oh, Dean, please don't stop!” Dean's own words failed him. He was hypnotized by the sight of himself disappearing into Cas and the scent of Cas' slick as it leaked out around Dean's length and the sound of Cas begging for Dean to fuck him harder. “Harder, Deeeaan!” Cas moaned. 

“Don't want to hurt you, baby,” Dean panted. 

“You won't!” Cas shook his head, “I can take it! Please, Dean! Give it to me!”

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean groaned. “You want it hard?” Cas nodded, dropping his head to the mattress as Dean thrust into him harder. “You want it so bad, don't you, angel?” Cas hummed at Dean's words, wrapping his good hand around his own cock that grew hard and leaking as Dean grew relentless. “You want my cum, baby? Want me to pound you full of it?” Cas gasped, thrusting himself back to meet Dean even harder. “Oh, fuck, Cas! Take it! Take it!” Dean's thrusts sped up and Cas howled as he came across the sheets, clenching around Dean. Dean's orgasm burst from him, and he thrust one last time, his knot popping past Cas' ring of muscles and catching. “Take it, Cas!” he growled as he emptied himself into his mate. 

“Yeeeeesssss!” Cas moaned in pleasure as wave after wave pumped from Dean. 

When his limbs were no longer trembling, Dean leaned forward over Cas' back and wrapped an arm around his waist. Gently, he turned them onto their sides and tucked himself up around Cas' back. They settled in, pulling the covers back up over their still warm bodies. 

“You know,” said Cas, “I probably should call work and let them know I won't be in for the rest of the week.” Dean hummed his assent. “You probably should, too, maybe,” Cas said more meekly. 

“No need,” Dean smirked. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“When Sammy dropped off your car & took the Impala,” Dean started, “I kind of told him I wouldn't be in this week. And since it's my shop, who's gonna tell me 'no'?” Cas raised his brow at Dean. 

“Dean,” Cas hedged, “that was before any of...” he waved a hand between the two of them, “this happened.” 

“I know,” Dean shrugged, “I didn't EXPECT this to happen, but...,” he smirked, “a guy can hope, can't he?” Cas smiled at that. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “a guy can hope.” He pulled Dean's arm around his waist. “Now hand me my phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never even intended to write this series, but I just can't seem to get away from it!
> 
> Well, you're stuck with it now, so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
